kaltesonnefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel
'Neutral' * Spiegel: :* 2012-FEB-05: RWE-Manager Vahrenholt (SPD) sagt Abkühlung des Weltklimas voraus :* Olaf Stampf & Gerald Traufetter 2012-FEB-05: "Wir werden hinters Licht geführt" - Interview with Vahrenholt (nur Printausgabe) — zum Faktencheck :* Axel Bojanowski 2012-FEB-08: Die Verkäufer der Wahrheit * dpa 2012-FEB-06: German energy executive rejects global warming in book * Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten, epd 2012-FEB-06: Streit um Klimaprognosen:RWE-Manager kontra Potsdam-Institut * Die Zeit 2012-FEB-06: Fällt Klimakatastrophe aus? - Vahrenholts neues Buch * Frankfurter Rundschau 2012-FEB-06: SPD-Rebell hält Klimaprognosen für übertrieben * Kölner Stadtanzeiger, Jakob Schlandt 2012-FEB-06: „Sonnenflaute stoppt Erderwärmung“ * n-tv (dpa) 2012-FEB-06: Fällt Klimakatastrophe aus? - Vahrenholts neues Buch * Die Welt: :* Interview mit Fritz Vahrenholt: 2012-FEB-07: "Die Sonne schenkt uns Zeit" :** GWPF, translation by Phillip Müller 2012-FEB-08: The Cold Sun: Why The Climate Catastrophe Won't Happen * Hamburger Abendblatt: :* Angelika Hillmer 2012-FEB-07: Sind die Klima-Warnungen völlig übertrieben? :* dpa 2012-FEB-08: Werden die Winter kälter - und wenn ja, warum? * Erneuerbare Energien, Niels Hendrik Petersen 2012-FEB-08: Die kalte Sonne - Oder warum der RWE-Innogy-Chef vom Glauben abfiel * Der Westen, Wilhelm Klümper 2012-FEB-07: Wie die „kalte Sonne“ den Klimawandel stoppen soll * Süddeutsche Zeitung 2012-FEB-07: Kalte Erde * Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung: :* 2012-FEB-08: "Vahrenholt hält Warnungen vor Klimawandel für übertrieben" (nur Print) :* Hermann-Michael Hahn 2012-FEB-08: "Die sonderlichen Sonnenanbeter" (nur Print) * Deutschlandradio Andreas Eschbach, Jörg Degenhardt 2012-FEB-08: "Es gibt nicht die großen noch ungefundenen Ölreserven" * esi-africa.com 2012-FEB-08: RWE renewable energy chief rejects global warming in book * Osnabrücker Zeitung 2012-FEB-08: Klimawandel: Osnabrücker Universität lädt RWE-Manager Vahrenholt wegen strittiger Thesen aus * rbb InfoRadio, Niko Schleicher 2012-FEB-08: Buch "Die kalte Sonne" - Klimaskeptiker fern vom Mainstream * Focus 2012-FEB-09: Umstrittene Buchveröffentlichung „Die kalte Sonne“: Halbwahrheiten über die CO2-Lüge * Judith Curry 2012-FEB-09: Solar discussion thread II * Oberösterreichische Nachrichten 2012-FEB-10: Umweltpionier spricht Klimasünder frei 'Contra' * Die Zeit: :* Stefan Schmitt & Christian Tenbrock 2012-JAN-26: Kälte aus dem All? :* Toralf Staud 2012-FEB-08: Skeptiker im Faktencheck :* Frank Drieschner, Christiane Grefe und Christian Tenbrock 2012-FEB-09: "Störenfritz des Klimafriedens" (nur Print) :* Toralf Staud 2012-FEB-09: Vorhang auf für den Sarrazin der Klimadebatte :* Martin Klingst, Stefanie Schramm, John F. Jungclaussen, Vera Sprothen, Ulrich Schnabel 2012-FEB-09: Leugnen und verschleiern * KlimaLounge, Stefan Rahmstorf 2012-FEB-03: Sibirische Kälte, Vahrenholt * Der Klima-Lügendetektor: :* 2012-FEB-04: Fritz Vahrenholt (RWE): Kalter Kaffee zur Sonne :* 2012-FEB-09: Bild & Vahrenholt: Die Lüge von der CO2-Lüge * Der Tagesspiegel, Dagmar Dehmer: :* 2012-FEB-06: „Ich mache jetzt Wind“ :* 2012-FEB-06: Fritz Vahrenholts Feldzüge * Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten, Dagmar Dehmer 2012-FEB-06: Fritz Vahrenholts Feldzüge * ECO-News 2012-FEB-06: Fritz Vahrenholt, ein verantwortungsloser Klimaleugner * Die Grünen, Hermann Ott 2012-FEB-07: Klimawandelskeptiker: Vahrenholt Buch soll Energiewende torpedieren * Deutschlandradio: :* Volker Mrasek 2012-FEB-06: "Die globale Klimaerwärmung schließt grundsätzlich Wetterextreme nicht aus" :* Interview with Jochem Marotzke 2012-FEB-07: Vahrenholt nicht "als Klimaforscher ausgewiesen" :* Interview mit Mojib Latif 2012-FEB-08: "Die warmen Temperaturen kommen häufiger" * Globales Klima: :* 2012-FEB-06: Altpapier zum Neupreis :* 2012-FEB-08: Keinen Plan, aber gute PR :* 2012-FEB-09: Man macht es Ihnen zu einfach. Teil 1. * Klimaretter: :* Toralf Staud 2012-FEB-07: "Natürlich haben wir Sachen weggelassen" :* 2012-FEB-08: Danke, lieber Fritz Vahrenholt! :* Toralf Staud 2012-FEB-09: Fritz Vahrenholt im Faktencheck :* 2012-FEB-11: Vahrenholt im Faktencheck (2) * taz: :* Ingo Arzt 2012-FEB-07: Der Klima-Sarrazin :* Ingo Arzt 2012-FEB-09: Die Weltenretter :* Marie-Claude Bianco 2012-FEB-11: STREIT DER WOCHE - "Klimaskeptiker sind wie Viren" * Independence 2012-FEB-08: “Die kalte Sonne“ vs. DWD-Daten * Süddeutsche Zeitung, Christopher Schrader 2012-FEB-08: Welche Rolle spielt die Sonne wirklich? * Financial Times Deutschland, Carel Mohn (European Climate Foundation) 2012-FEB-08: Krude Thesen gefährden Glaubwürdigkeit von RWE * Deutscher Naturschutzring 2012-FEB-08: DNR zur angeblichen CO2-Lüge: Wendehals Varenholt – vom Umweltschützer zum RWE-Manager, vom mutigen Warner zum Klimaleugner * Klimazwiebel, Hans von Storch 2012-FEB-08: A skeptic lacking skepticism: Fritz Vahrenholt * Die Presse, Interview mit Mojib Latif 2012-FEB-09: Klimaforscher: „Vahrenholt schießt aus der Hüfte“ * Neues Deutschland, Marcus Meier: :* 2012-FEB-10: Dumme, aber gefährliche Kampfschrift :* 2012-FEB-11: Messias der »Klimaskeptiker« * Telepolis, Wolfgang Pomrehn 2012-FEB-10: Braunkohlefreunde erklären uns das Klima * Friends of Gin and Tonic 2012-FEB-11: The Cold Sun is (C)old Coffee: An Open Letter to John Cook and Sebastian Lüning * n-tv, Interview mit Georg Feulner 2012-FEB-12: Vahrenholt irrt - "Es wird weiterhin wärmer" 'Pro' * NoTricksZone: :* 2011-DEC-17: German Climate And Energy Experts To Publish Controversial New Book – Reject Alarmism, Call For Reopening The Debate :* 2012-JAN-30: German Fear Of Warming Plummets…Yet-To-Be-Published Skeptic Book Climbs To Amazon.de No. 4! :** Global Warming Policy Foundation 2012-JAN-30: Germany's Top Environmentalist Turns Climate Sceptic :* 2012-FEB-05: Der Spiegel Features “The Climate Rebel” Fritz Vahrenholt…Germany’s Climate Debate Starts To Rock! :* 2012-FEB-06: Body Blow To German Global Warming Movement! Major Media Outlets Unload On “CO2 Lies!” :** Jennifer Marohasy (Australien) 2012-FEB-07: Body Blow To German Global Warming Movement: P Gosselin :* 2012-FEB-07: German Media Continue Battering “CO2 Lies” :* 2012-FEB-07: “Die kalte Sonne” German Skeptic Book Now On Overall Amazon Bestseller List! :* 2012-FEB-09: Consensus-Shattering “Bild” Professor Writes: “Climate Science…Dogmatic From The Start…Holds No Water”! :* 2012-FEB-10: Two More Prominent German Climate Scientists (Latif and Marotzke) Break Ranks – Concede Natural Causes! :* 2012-FEB-11: 70% Of Financial Times Deutschland Readers Welcome Vahrenholt’s Skeptical Book :* 2012-FEB-11: “IPCC Ignored An Entire Field Of Science”, Die Welt Reports. Slams “Intergovernmental Panel On CO2″! :* 2012-FEB-12: Leftist German TAZ Daily Article On Vahrenholt: “Climate Skeptics Are Like Viruses” * Die Achse des Guten, Dirk Maxeiner 2011-DEC-18: Zweifel sind überall… * Klimaskeptiker.info 2011-DEC-19: Neues Buch: Die kalte Sonne – Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet * EIKE: :* 2011-DEC-22: Überall Zweifel - Neues Klimabuch: Die kalte Sonne – Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet :* 2012-FEB-04: Die kalte Sonne - Interview mit F. Vahrenholt auf der IV. IKEK München :* 2012-FEB-09: Vahrenholt-Bestseller "Die Kalte Sonne" - Das Imperium der Meinungsmacher schlägt zurück! :* 2012-FEB-11: Das Buch von Vahrenholt/Lüning auf der Webseite der US-Klimaforscherin Judith Curry * Focus, Michael Miersch 2012-JAN-30: "Schwenk zur Sonne" (nur Print) — zum Faktencheck * Ökowatch 2012-JAN-31: Fritz Vahrenholt veröffentlicht "Die kalte Sonne" * The Drinking Water Advisor 2012-JAN-30: Vahernholt and Luning 2012: Die kalte Sonne: Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet * Australian Climate Madness: :* 2012-JAN-30: "The Cold Sun" :* 2012-FEB-09: Varhrenholt: "I feel duped on climate change" :* 2012-FEB-12: IPCC "ignores an entire field of science" * The Market Oracle, Andrew McKillop 2012-FEB-01: Sun Down On Green Energy * BILD: :* Werner Weber 2012-FEB-05: Die CO2-Lüge - RENOMMIERTES FORSCHER-TEAM BEHAUPTET: DIE KLIMA-KATASTROPHE IST PANIK-MACHE DER POLITIK — zum Faktencheck :** Infokrieg.tv 2012-FEB-06: Sogar Die BILD-Zeitung Schwört Der CO2-Klimareligion Ab :* Fritz Vahrenholt, Sebastian Lüning 2012-FEB-07: DIE CO2-LÜGE - „Seit 12 Jahren ist die Erd-Erwärmung gestoppt!“ - zum Faktencheck :* Fritz Vahrenholt, Sebastian Lüning 2012-FEB-08: Stoppt den Wahnwitz mit Solar- und Windkraft! - zum Faktencheck * Watts Up With That? 2012-FEB-06: Germany in skeptical turmoil on both Climate and Solar/Windfarms * Junk Science 2012-FEB-06: Renewable Energy Boss Turns Climate Sceptic * Stern, Thomas Straubhaar 2012-FEB-06: Kalte Zeiten, heiße Konflikte * Deutschlandradio Kultur, Interview mit Fritz Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-06: RWE-Manager Vahrenholt: Die Klimakatastrophe findet nicht statt * Climategate.nl, Hajo Smit 2012-FEB-07: Duitsland wordt spoedig opgeschrikt door “Koude Zon” * De Dagelijkse Standaard, Hans Labohm 2012-FEB-07: De CO2-leugen * Daily Telegraph, James Delingpole 2012-FEB-07: 'Germany's George Monbiot' turns climate sceptic * Energy Tribune, James Delingpole 2012-FEB-09: Germany’s ‘Godfather of Green’ Turns Skeptic * Daily Mail, Melanie Phillips 2012-FEB-07: The compelling case against Ed Davey :* Powerline, John Hinderaker 2012-FEB-07: ANOTHER GREEN PROPHET DEFECTS * ClarityBlog! 2012-FEB-07: Body Blows * Questions and Observations, Bruce McQuain 2012-FEB-07: Two more scientist change sides in the AGW debate * Financial Times Deutschland, Fritz Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-08: Fürchtet euch nicht vor dem Klimawandel * Coyote Blog, Warren Meyer 2012-FEB-08: Fritz Vahrenholt Climate Book * UFO Shock 2012-FEB-08: German Blitzkrieg on Global Warming Movement: Experts Debunk Alarmists * Chicago News Bench 2012-FEB-08: More Experts Step Forward to Debunk Global Warming * Daily Express, Nathan Rao 2012-FEB-09: THE UN IS 'SCAREMONGERING' OVER CLIMATE CHANGE, SAYS ENERGY BOSS * International Business Times 2012-FEB-09: Fritz Vahrenholt: "Stillstand der Erwärmung in den letzten 10 bis 13 Jahren" * Die Freie Welt, Klaus Peter Krause 2012-FEB-10: Diese neue Religion - mit Beiträgen von Horst E. Böttcher und Arnold Vaatz (CDU MdB) * RealClearPolitics, Robert Tracinski 2012-FEB-10: The Galileo of Global Warming * Minnesota Prager Discussion Group, Glenn H. Ray 2012-FEB-10: A Top Global Warming Guy, Fritz Vahrenholt, Courgeously Recants….”I feel duped”. * Die Welt, Ulli Kulke 2012-FEB-11: Die falsche Lobby